1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gun technology, and more particularly to a gun magazine, which allows adjustment of the bullet storage capacity of a track therein simply by means of operating a lever of an adjustment member to control the movable range of a guide block in the track.
2. Description of Related Arts
A gun magazine “a” for big toy gun generally comprises an outer shell 10, an inner shell 20 and a bottom cover 30. For allowing adjustment of the bullet storage capacity, an adjustment member 40 is provided. The outer shell 10 is a vertically extending double open ended shell. The inner shell 20 is mounted inside the outer shell 10. The bottom cover 30 is affixed to the bottom side of the inner shell 20 and the bottom side of the outer shell 10 (see FIG. 2), comprising an elongated slot 301 that is forced into engagement with a bottom flange 201 of the inner shell 20 (see FIGS. 2 and 3). Further, the inner shell 20 consists of a left shell member 202 and a right shell member 203. The inner shell 20 comprises an opening 205 located in a top side thereof, a track 204 defined therein in communication with the opening 205, a locating rod 206 located in a rear end of the track 204 remote from the opening 205, a spring member 207 having a first end 2071 facing toward the opening 205 and an opposing second end 2072 fastened to the locating rod 206, and a guide block 208 supported on the first end 2071 of the spring member 207 (see FIG. 4). The adjustment member 40 comprises a body 401 and a retaining tip 402. The body 401 is disposed inside the inner shell 20, having at least one, for example, two protruding blocks 4011 that extend out of the inner shell 20 (see FIG. 1) for operation by the user to move the adjustment member 40 in shifting the retaining tip 402 toward an inner side or an outer side (see FIG. 6 and FIG. 5). When the retaining tip 402 is moved toward the outer side, the bullet storage capacity of the track 204 is adjusted to a low level condition (half capacity for receiving about 30 pcs air soft bullets). When a predetermined amount of airsoft bullets 50 (30 pcs) is inserted through the opening 205 into the track 204, the guide block 208 will be moved in the track 204 and then stopped by the retaining tip 402 (see FIG. 5). On the contrary, when the retaining tip 402 is moved toward the inner side, the bullet storage capacity of the track 204 is adjusted to a high level condition (full capacity for receiving about 60 pcs airsoft bullets 50).
The above-described prior art design allows adjustment of the bullet storage capacity. However, it is still not satisfactory in function. Because the adjustment member 40 is mounted inside the inner shell 20 and the protruding blocks 4011 are disposed between the inner shell 20 and the outer shell 10, the user needs to detach the bottom cover 30 and then remove the inner shell 20 out of the outer shell 10 for operating the protruding blocks 4011 to adjust the position of the adjustment member 40. This adjustment procedure is complicated and inconvenient.